


I will follow you

by Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, maivn, sorry if this hits you in the feels, sorry if you cry, sorry if you hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin/pseuds/Fuck_yeah_michaelxGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael cheats, and Gavin is destroyed, and makes some bad choices, resulting in Michael being destroyed as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration to this one, Is the song Whisky Lullaby and What hurts the most. I hope you enjoy and dont hate me for this xD

“Be mine?” Michael asked gavin holding him close to his own body laying in bed. Gavin nodded and kissed michael. They fell asleep together.

It had been two months since then, and all happinss came to a fast end. 

The boys were still in high school, and Lindsay, had quiet the crush on mihcael.  
One day, Gavin and michael got into a particularly horrable fight, and both boys though to get away and cool down. Gavin stopped going to school for a bit, and completely ignored michael. They were fighting because Gavin had been using druggs again. But he needed his fix. It was only once in a while so he didnt see the harm, but mihcael did. 

A few weeks after the fight, michael assumed it was over. He trugged to his locker to get his shit when Lindsay came up behind him. They had a thing once, but that ended when he met gavin. 

“So i heard you to broke up” Lindsay said stepping closer.

“Yeah i guess so” Michael said not really paying attention at how close Lindsay was getting to him till he closed his locked and turned around and she kissed him. 

Ray walked around the corner and saw it. He took a fast picture and texted it to gav saying “You guys split????”

Gavin opened the message and threw his phone at the wall. It was a known fact that Gavin used to cut and that he did drugs from time to time. He was never really a drinker until he and michael got drunk and gavin lost his virginity the second night they were dating.  
Gavin pulled out his drug needle and filled it with way more then he should have and injected it into his arm. He pulled out a huge bottle of Jack Daniels and started drinking it. He picked up his phone and called micahel. Voice mail

“ASSHOLE” Gavin screamed taking another drink.

After school, mihcael went to gavins place. He had to come clean. When he walked in, all he smelt was alcohal. He ran to gavins room and say the drugs. “Gavin what have you done?” He screamed running to hug the boy. Gavin pushed him back.

“You cheating bastard!” Gavin yelled drunkinly. Michael trying to pick him up, but gavin pushed back. “GET OFF. GET OUT. IF YOU LOVE LINDSAY SO MUCH, GO LOOK AFTER HER. GET THE FUCK OUT YOU MONSTER!” Gavin screamed. Tears falling down his face. Michaels own eyes watered as he ran out of the house. Gavin took another sip and went to the bath room and locked the door. He took out a rasor blade and whispered “hello old friend”

Michael called Lindsay and asked to come over. She happily said yes and michael took off in his car, racing to Lindsays house.

\------

“He cheated on Gavin with her?!” Geoff screamed to Ray who had just told him. 

 

“Yeah i guess so.” Ray said calmly.

“Im worried about him. We are going to see him right now” Geoff said throwing Ray his jacket and racing out the door. 

When Goeff and ray got there, Gavin was passed out in the hall with a puddle of blood around him and an empty needle next to a bottle of booze. They two older boys picked him up and put him in the car. Geoff didnt know Gavin hat well, other then him and micahel dating, but he thought of his almost as a son. Goeff had lost his sister a little under a year ago to drugs, and he was gonna stop at nothing to help gavin and make sure he dosent die the same death.

Once Gavin was stable, Geoff called michael, who he was furious with at the moment, but he deserved to know.

Meanwhile, Michael and lindsay were in her bed in their underwear making out. His phone rang and he reluctantly awmsered it to hear Goeffs angry voice

“Gavins in the hospital. He nearly drank himself to death, was hoped up on drugs, and hurt himself. I hate what you did to him, but you deserved to know” With that, geoff hung up and michael jumped up and pulled his pants on.

“Im sorry i have to go. Gavins hurt bad. Forget today happened. Please.” Michael said rushing around. Lindsay pulled him back onto the bed

“Seriously? Hes a druggy and a drunk. Hes known to self harm and hurt himself. Why do you even like him? Stay here with me, Im much better for you” Lindsay said trying to pull him back to bed, but he stood and and backed away

“Im sorry. I love him, and i cant let that go. Please understand” Michael said leaving the room and running to his car. He got in and screatched down the road and to the hospital.

 

When he got there, he ran to front desk and asked what room Gavin was in. They pointed him to room 202 and he booked it down the hall. He opened the door, and ran in about three steps when geoff stopped him. All his friends were there. Geoff, Ray, Jack, Rayn, and Gavin.

“Do you really think you should be here?” Geoff asked putting a hand michaels chest holding him back.

“I need to see him” Michael said trying to get passed but geoff pushed him back

“Let him through. Ill deal with him” Gavin said weakly. Geoff sighed and stepped aside. He motioned for every one to follow him out of the room. They closed the door, and put their ears on it to try and hear what was going on.

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” Michael asked getting angry

“So what if i am?” Gavin replied with his eyes closed. He was weak.

Michael was getting pissed. “Why would you do that to me?!” He yelled

Gavins eyes snapped open and he lost it on michael “How could i?? How could you?! You cheated on me, and by the state your looking right now, you just did again!! You said you loved me, but if you did you woulsnt have cheated. Your a lier mihcael! A fucking lier! You never loved me did you? You always loved her more right? You just didnt wanna be alone? Couldnt say no to me because you pittied me?! Is that it? Get out! Get the fuck out now and dont show your face again!” Gavin screamed with tears running down his face. Michael was crying to and turned and whipped the door open. The boys who were still listening fell forward and michael just ran past him.

a few days later

Gavin was release back home and goeff staied with him most of the time. But Geoff got busy lately and hadnt been coming by as much, and gavin couldnt stand the pain anymore. He grabbed a bottle of booze and rented a hotel to be alone. He took a drink from it. Then another. And another. And another. After about 16 sips, he pulled out his needle and once again, Injected himself. He felt instant relief.

One night that was especially hard, He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. He finally drank away all of the memories of michael. He picked up a ciggerette and lit it. He took another sip, and pulled up a picture of michael. Then every thing went black.

A few days later, Geoff went to check on Gavin, and when he wasnt there, he ran around town looking for him. He looked every where and then decided to look in the hotels. It was hours before he found where gavin was staying. He ran to the room, but when he entered, Gavin was laying face down in a pillow with michaels photo still in his hand. He was cold to the touch and Geoff started to tear up. It was like a reply of when he found his sister. He pulled gavins hair back and smiled as tears dropped from his eyes. He pulled a blanket over his face and left. He called the ambulance as he walked away and tried to smilee. He knew he was in a better place now, but he was heart broken. He was even more hurt that he couldnt save Gavin from himself.

When Michael heard the news, everything stopped. He feel to his knees and clutched his heart. He couldnt beleive it. He felt like he was dying. Geoff tried to calm him down, but michael pushed his arm away and stood up. He ran out of the building, and went to Gavins grave. He brought a ottle of Jacks with him. He blamed himself.

For years, His friends watched him drink his pain away and pittied him. He refused to get help and told them to leave him alone. He would go to Gavins grave and yell at him drunkinly all night and pass out. Usually goeff would find him and bring him home and look after him, but the second michael relized what was going on, he would push geoff away and pick up another bottle.

“How could you leave me?! I always loved you you selfish bastard!” He would scream most nights and start crying. After years of things, it finally happend. One night he drank himself to death with a note saying “Ill always love you” beside Gavins grave. They burried him next to gavin and every one couldnt help but pity them. If only they had getten the help they needed to keep living.

Hopefully they were together in the after life. Geoff likes to think they are finally happy. He thinks about then every day and always visets for talks and crys. But he knows the pain is over for those two boys who were so heart broken by each other.


End file.
